Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Shoemate2007
Summary: A fan's attempt to write Book 6. Harry finds solace in a friend he didn't think possible. He finds romance and learns to deal with the unexpected death of his godfather. Another trip to the Department of Mysteries is in the works. Please RR as this is
1. A new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. If I did, do you really think I would be writing this fan-fiction?

A/N: This is my first time attempting to write a fan-fiction. Please R/R and I don't mind corrective criticism. Thanks.

As Harry looked around his room at the Dursley's he felt numb. Was this how everyone felt after their last parent died? Sirius had been a father to him. And now he was gone too. He could still see him flying through that veil. He knew that somewhere beyond that veil he would be able to find Sirius smiling at him and waiting for Harry to rescue him. With his mind and heart heavy he took the long walk downstairs to eat breakfast. His Uncle Vernon gave him the dirtiest look but didn't say a thing. As Harry sat down he looked over at Dudley. He had never been the same since the Dementor attack. He got up after a wordless breakfast (the best kind) and went outside for a walk around the neighborhood. To his dismay Dudley followed. Expecting this to be a 'torture Harry moment' he braced himself.

"So, what's been the matter with you this summer? You've been all moody and stuff?"

Harry thought about how to answer this. How could Dudley understand what he was going through? Choosing his words carefully he answered, "The only parent I had left just died. I mean……….wait. Why am I having this conversation with you? You don't care."

"No Harry wait! I'm really sorry about whoever it was, but….."

"It was my god-father, Sirius. Okay let's drop this conversation, 'cause I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Harry cut him off with this hoping it would shut him up. But maybe, just maybe someone actually finally cared about what Harry thought.

Harry grinned when he saw Dudley give a silent nod, thinking about what Harry had said. Maybe Dudley did get it.


	2. Back to Grimmauld Place

A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short, but I really am trying. Thanks for reviewing and please bear with me here.

Harry had been waiting for what seemed to be the three longest weeks of his life. Finally his saviors came in the middle of the night on a cloud covered Friday. In his sleep he swore he heard a knock. He was having the most peculiar dream. He was in the Department of Mysteries, and all he could see was that bloody veil. He kept hearing a knocking from the other side of the dais. When he walked around to the other side he saw Sirius.

He didn't have his usual smile. He only said these words: "Why didn't you come after me Harry? You alone could have saved me. I'm your godfather."

After hearing this Harry awoke with a cold sweat. He didn't know why this dream scared him so, but maybe it was the looming fact that Harry didn't try to save him. 'I let him down,' Harry thought as he looked out the window.

"Aah," Harry said as he looked out the window. There was Moody staring at him through the window. Moody rapped on the window rather loudly as Harry jumped up to let him in.

"Got all your stuff ready?" Lupin asked from the back.

"Are you kidding? I've had this stuff ready since I got home," Harry replied as he drug his stuff out of his closet.

"We need to be going if we want to make this Order meeting," Tonks said as she tied down Harry's trunk.

"Oh yes Harry, you've been invited to an Order meeting. We need to speak with you about some top-secret information," Kingsley said in his most official tone.

They flew moderately high this time. Now there was more concern of Death Eaters than Muggles. They occasionally circled back to make sure they weren't being followed. As soon as they landed between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place Harry remembered to think of the address. As soon as he remembered it the house popped into place and he saw Mrs. Weasley beckoning him in. He walked in the front door, ran to his room, and the tears began to flow. He had been trying to suppress the grief he felt after Sirius died. Lupin walked in and watched him for a minute before he spoke up, "Harry the Order needs to see you right away."

"Okay, I'm ready," Harry said as he got up to go to the dining room. When he walked in he felt that everyone had a great sense of foreboding. Fred and George looked glum, Snape for once didn't have a sneer, and Dumbledore had that fire in his eyes that Harry had only seen once before. The worst part was that they were all staring at him.

"Thank you, Harry, for accepting our invitation. Harry, we have been deliberating on a couple of matters concerning you for two months now. Now a couple of things may be a little hard on you, but I ask that you please answer us to the best of your ability. First of all, would you please tell us whether or not you remember you're way around the Department of Mysteries?" Dumbledore said as he looked directly at Harry the whole time.

Harry thought about his answer real carefully and said, "I remember how to get to all but three rooms. If I dwell on it longer I may be able to remember how Hermione opened the doors."

"We spoke to Hermione and she remembers only three rooms. Perhaps the three you don't remember?"

"Hopefully."

"Now to more pressing matters. After a unanimous vote we have decided to ask whether of not you and Hermione would like to become the two newest members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Suddenly Harry saw Hermione behind him. He looked at Dumbledore with a new firm look in his eyes. Together Harry and Hermione said, "Yes."

"Now that we have this over with I will tell you why you were called here. As you can tell one of your next missions will involve the Department of Mysteries. That is later down the road. For now your mission involves Privet Drive. One of the Order's original members went missing on Privet Drive three days ago. Mundungus Fletcher was doing reconnaissance on Privet Drive searching for Death Eaters. He was supposed to check in a ten o'clock, but we never got his owl. Harry since you are familiar with the area, you and Hermione will base your works at your aunt and uncle's house. Ron, Fred, and George Weasley are your back-up at an un-plottable estate at Number 12 Privet Drive. I want you to move in tomorrow and start searching for Mundungus. Keep quiet. Harry I have already gotten the return owl from your aunt. They gave us permission to set-up this operation. Good luck."

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George took a trip by Floo powder to go to Privet Drive.

The first thing Harry heard was Uncle Vernon muttering about weird people when he fell out of the fireplace. Harry looked at George with his wand up ready to curse and he smiled.


End file.
